Assassination of the Star's under the Black night
by Tsuna-Decimo
Summary: Black Star is getting visions of the past along with being taken back, but what will he find out?


**Author's Note:**** This is my first attempt at a long fanfic. Please Rate and Review - let me know what I could do better (I want criticism!).**

**Disclaimer:**** Soul Eater and all associated characters and content belong to Atsushi Okubo.**

**Assassination of the Star's under the Black Night Sky.**

**Chapter 1**

Walking around with his hands in his Spartoi battle outfit, Black Star walked around the street market in Shibusen as he had a smile upon his face as he watched Tsubaki and Maka going round the shops for new clothes and swimwear to get ready for summer which was in two months. Soul walked beside Black Star wearing a black headband made out of plastic along with his black leather jacket, white t-shirt and jeans.

"Girls shopping is so not cool, Want to go a hit the gym?" Soul asked in his typical cool voice as Black Star just simply shook his head as he had made plans that today he would spend time for what Tsubaki wanted even though she was easy going and just liked doing whatever he wanted to do as they was the perfect match for each other, especially when it came to them being Weapon and Meister.

"Nah not today Soul, Made plans for it to be Tsubaki's day today…Maybe tomorrow?" Black Star asked as he had stopped walking as he looked at Soul who just nodded and patted Black Star on the back as, they both got interrupted by Death The Kid and him complaining about a t-shirt not being symmetrical. Black Star and Soul watched as Patti and Liz commented about something not being symmetrical at Kid's house which caused him to rush all the way home. Black Star and Soul started to laugh as the noticed Liz and Patti to just go off around the market to get stuff for them without Kid wanting everything symmetrical.

Tsubaki soon came back with Maka holding some bags as both the girls was smiling widely as they handed the two boys a bag each as they looked towards each other blinking before looking down at the bags as Maka nudged them giving them a warning that if they don't look inside that she would "Maka Chop" them.

Both the boys looked inside the bag as Soul noticed that Maka had gotten him the Jacket that he always wanted and then a calendar with hot girls which caused Soul to start crying as Maka just rolled her eyes towards her Weapons actions "MAKA THANK YOU SO MUCH…..now I need to get a grip, Cool guys like me don't cry at such things cause it's so not cool to cry." Soul sniffled towards Maka which caused the group to laugh.

Tsubaki looked towards Black Star as she watched him look inside his bag and pull out a pair of blue ocean swim shorts along with some new clothes and school books to revise since there was an exam coming up soon and Black Star's facial expression when he noticed the books was an obvious dis-like as Maka pulled the "You-Will-Do-Your-Revising" look and both the boys gulped.

"ANYWAY, TSUBAKI LET'S GO!" he called out and darted off with the bag as Tsubaki smiled softly as she turned round towards Maka and gave a soft laugh as she waved a hand towards Soul before walking after Black Star as there was a cloud of dust rising from the ground on where he was running so fast.

"I'll see you later Maka,Soul…" Tsubaki spoke softly and then started to run after Black Star "HEY, WAIT UP!" she called out after him as he then slowed down and turned around to face her "So, where are we going?" Black Star asked as he had no clue what Tsubaki wanted which caused her to laugh as she then looked around and noticed an open field which had a river near-by "Let's go there…" she pointed in the direction as Black Star nodded and swiftly grabbed his Weapon's hand and roughly dragged her to the field.

Tsubaki looked towards Black Star as she disappeared behind some bushes before coming back out wearing her bikini swim suit which showed off her figure and breasts and Black Star's jaw dropped as she just laughed " Are you going to come for a swim or stay here?" she asked as he looked to the side slightly as he looked at the Oak Tree " I'm just going to train under the tree and then I'll join you" he smiled back towards his weapon who nodded smiling and then made her way to the river.

Black Star sat down in the open field beneath an oak tree which had the usual squirrels running around chasing each other for their nuts. The day was a nice warm sunny day with a gentle breeze carrying the fresh scent of grass which moved Black Star's turquoise coloured hair back and fourth slightly, his eyes starring up toward the leaves as the moved about.

Sitting up he removed his white scarf as he was in his Spartoi battle outfit which consisted of his white scarf, a white sleeveless muscle vest-like shirt and blue jeans with the ends folded up and plimsolls, his dark eyes looked around as his Tsubaki had gone to the river which was near by for a swim, Black Star then started to stretch his upper body slightly giving off a slight yawn.

"…..Wonder what Mission I should do today?" he asked himself as he stood up and leant his back against the hard bark of the oak tree. Tsubaki came running over to him being wet as the water dripped off of her smooth skin, countless times Black Star had odd dreams about Tsubaki as they was pretty sexual, he just shook his head and smiled towards Tsubaki "So, going to come swimming now, Black Star?" she asked as the teen just nodded as he began to take his short off revealing his smooth, flat chest along with all of his battle scars. Moving to his jeans he removed them so he was in just his boxer shorts before he went behind a bush to remove them and got into his swimming shorts which were knee length, coming back into the open he removed his shoes and folded everything up and resting it under the oak tree.

Tsubaki grabbed Black Star's hand as the boy blushed a bit and then straightened up and began to walk ahead of his Weapon whilst he took hold of her hand as well as they began to make their way towards the river. When they arrived at the river Black Star saw how clear the water was and went to cannonball into it but Tsubaki stopped him and pointed out that it was only a shallow river which went up to their waist and he just huffed a bit folding his arms.

"Come on !" she chuckled and pushed him into the river and he ended up tripping over a rock and landing tummy side into the river as Tsubaki raised a hand to her mouth "S-Sorry!" Tsubaki proclaimed as she rushed over to her Meister who sat up and grinned widely up towards her before he then splashed her with some water and they began to have a water fight.

Tsubaki smiled towards Black Star after they stopped the water fight and then a frown came upon her face "Black Star, I am worried about you…Your pushing yourself to far with these missions….Even Soul and Maka are worried for you" she mumbled but loud enough for her Meister to hear, to which he just placed a hand upon her should and replied "You know…you're my starry night in the blackest of nights?". Black Star grinned towards her as his Weapon just blinked softly towards his words and didn't really understand it but knew that it was something along the lines of he was fine, she knew that he had odd ways with his words but ever since the fight with Mifune and killed him during the battle with Arachne he had changed a lot.

The sky suddenly became cloud and it seemed to turn to night within seconds, Black Star blinked as Tsubaki was no longer in front of him. The river was still flowing but it was no longer clear. Instead the water was blood red, looking up the river he noticed a male with white hair with a mouth mask covering his mouth and the teenager's eye grew wide "Wh-What the- - -"was all that came out of his mouth.

The figure was holding a katana by his side which was covered with blood as it stared down at a mangled up corpse which was on the floor with a blue soul floating above it at a waist height, his right hand being clenched into a tight fist. Black Star began to move towards the figure "D-Dad?" he spoke as the figure un-clenched his hand and grabbed the soul as a tear ran down Black Star's fathers cheek "….Blue Star….." was all he spoke before sliding the mask down from his mouth and slipped the soul into his mouth to which made Black Star gasped.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO IT!" he yelled at White Star and went to punch him but only ended up himself to go through him as his eyes went wide as he landed on the floor, he then gritted his teeth as he got onto his hands and knees and noticed the corpses facial features. He started to shake gripping at the floor going wide eyed once again "N-No…." was all that came out of his lips, which started to quiver as he moved and sat on his bottom and stared towards the corpse in a unbelievable expression.

Black Star had only seen pictures of his clan and had a slight memory of what his mother and father had looked like before he had been given photo's and what had happened to his Star clan but no-one knew how White Star had even started eating soul's, until now. The corpse on the floor and a striking resemblance towards his mother, he then looked up towards his father who was still eating the soul of his dead wife.

A few minutes later a young looking Sid and Stein appeared on the scene as they looked towards White Star seeing the male finish eating the soul as Sid let out a sigh looking down towards the corpse of Blue Star, Stein raising a cigarette to his mouth and lit it as a young Scythe was with him in weapon form along with Nygus.

"What happened here? White Star." Stein asked as Sid looked towards Stein who just nodded "It appears you've turned to the Kishin now, right?" he asked as White Star just stared towards the two other Meister's "…I will have my wife with me forever, inside of me in soul and memory!" he yelled at both of them as their expressions saddened. "…..But I will not stop, I will gain more power to protect my clan and my son, Black Star….Even if it means abandoning the way of the warrior and going the way of the demon…" White Star growled.


End file.
